


Assorted moments

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable, Art, Comic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: A few assorted moments of Tobirama as father, and putting doubt in Madara's mind.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With small children, you fall asleep too often.


	3. Hallucinations, surely

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby-verse Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463008) by [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower)




End file.
